Naruto : El rey estelar (The Star King)
by JasterRogue
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiese mas historia con el Rikudo Sennin de lo que sabemos?, y si eso que no supiéramos afectar a Naruto de una forma que podría darle un nuevo poder con el que podría traer la paz al mundo o destruirlo según su elección, mal summary NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Rogue Galaxy me pertenecen solo hago este fic si fin de lucro y por pura diversión**

**Este fic tendrá un pequeño manejo de X-over con uno de mis juego favoritos llamado Rogue Galaxy espero que lo disfruten sin más preámbulos el Fanfic**

**1.- LA LEYENDA DE UN REY RENACE**

¿Qué haces cuando tu mundo se transforma?, ¿Cuándo resulta que no eres quien crees ser?, ¿Cuando tu destino te tiene una sorpresa y resulta que eres más de lo que tú crees?

Hace ya hace más de 4 milenios existió un rey pero no cualquier rey, si no el rey más poderoso que se halla conocido en todos los tiempos, tanto que se le llamo el dios estrella, o mejor conocido como el star god, fue tan poderoso que jamás perdió un combate, y nunca nadie lo vio siquiera sangrar ante sus enemigos, pero también fue conocido como el rey más noble y justo, siendo amado por todo su pueblo que era toda la tierra.

Como es normal este Rey tenía una hechicera como mano derecha llamada Ilzarbella, pero poco a poco ella se fue corrompiendo hasta volverse un monstruo totalmente maligno que fue denominado Mother , el rey al no ver otra salida peleo con ella y usando todo su poder logro vencerla y destruirla, o eso es lo que el creería, ya que una fragmento de ella fue sepultado y sellado por la misma roca en un volcán después de la batalla, y así duro una época de paz durante muchos siglos, hasta que hace algunos siglos, algo o alguien quedo perturbo el sueño del fragmento de Mother pero al absorber lo que lo haya perturbado, se creó una nueva criatura, una criatura con un extraño ojo de color morado con anillo y algo como comas en los anillos, asi como 10 colas.

Este ser sería conocido después como Jubi, la bestia demonio de 10 colas, y así comenzó una época de destrucción hasta que el apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios portando una banda con lo que parece cuernos una larga gabardina blanca y un collar con 6 tomos o magatamas según quien lo viese usando un pantalón militar abombachado color negro así como una camisa del mismo color de manga larga así como sobre la gabardina una especie de armadura color café, con unos extraños ojos, en efecto el único correspondiente a esto fue el Rikudo sennin el creador del ninjutsu moderno, y el maestro en el uso del chakra.

La pelea duro durante 7 días y 7 noches seguidas, mas sin embargo a la mañana de octavo día el sennin ya no tenía más poder para pelear, ahí fue cuando pasó una extraña marca como en forma de daga apareció en su mejilla izquierda, y fue cuando paso una extraña energía color rojizo comenzó a cubrirlo y esa marca se comenzó a volver en varios tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo y su rubio cabello, comenzó a volverse rojizo, mas sin embargo el sennin arecía no poder percatarse de esto, siendo que se hallaba más concentrado al ver como el jubi preparaba ya su último ataque la bijudama más poderosa que se halla visto. Y de un momento a otro el sennin esperando recibir el golpe solo cerro los ojos, pero nada pasaba no sentía dolor , pensando haber muerto ya abrió lentamente los ojos para observar un espacio en blanco totalmente y un hombre parado en medio, un hombre que no se notaba más que una piel excesivamente negra pero de cabellos rojizos y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo igual rojizos, al verlo solo pudo quedarse ahí mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a hablar.

-Tu hijo de mis hijos tu aquel que llevas mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, pelea contra ese monstruo, muestra que eres el digno sucesor de mi legado, muéstrale que el honor, la justicia, y la rectitud, tu hijo de mis hijos, muestra de que estas hecho y acabalo con todo tu poder, demuestra que eres el heredero de la voluntad de los Star Kings que te precedieron, ahora hijo mío sal de aquí y acaba de una vez con ese monstruo-termino diciendo aquel hombre mientras se fue acercando al sennin y aposar su mano sobre el hombro del ahora pelirrojo Sennin, solo menciono unas últimas palabras-tu descendiente mi eres el nuevo rey estrella el nuevo Star King despedaza a Mother y termina con esto de una vez- termino diciendo aquel hombre antes de desaparecer y dejar a un confundido pelirrojo que solo podía meditar esas palabra mientras el blanco se iba difuminando y regresaba de nuevo a aquella zona donde solo podía ver el ataque del jubi ser disparado a toda velocidad contra él.

Pero ahí lo sintió una extraña energía que lo hacía sentirse poderoso e invencible y ahí fue cuando por fin se observó rodeado por esa energía rojiza, que le daba esa sensación de paz y calma pero con esa fuerza y poder que había sentido.

Al ver el ataque acercarse Rikudo solo puso su mano al frente para detenerlo, y dicho y hecho e ataque se paró en seco en la palma extendida del creador de los 6 caminos, quien al ver esto solo pudo sorprenderse, para que esto pasara enseguida al recordar donde estaba y regresando la bola de energía, solo pudo observar como impactaba a la bestia de 10 colas, lo que causo una gran explosión y una gran polvareda. Poco a poco la polvareda comenzó a ceder y solo pudo observar como la bestia se hallaba tendida en un cráter muy lastimada, y así sin tardar más comenzó a hacer sellos , para acto seguido la energía roja comenzase a rodear a la bestia para comenzar a volverse también energía rojiza que se fue introduciendo dentro del sennin, haciendo que sus ojos tomasen la forma de anillos pero sin las comas, así cayendo desmallado por el cansancio solo pudo sonreír mientras a lo lejos veía el amanecer que parecía más brillante que nunca.

Y así todos conocemos la historia de lo que sucedió después. A pesar de que había sellado con éxito a al Diez Colas, su poder era tan grande que el sello se rompería después de la muerte del sabio.

Consciente de ello, el Sabio utilizó su habilidad conocida como Jutsu: Creador de Todas las Cosas (万物 创造, Banbutsu Sozo) para dividir el chakra del Diez-colas "en nueve partes", que sería conocido como las nueve Bestias con Cola a las cuales les daría un nombre en específico. A continuación, utilizo el Chibaku Tensei para sellar el cuerpo del Diez-colas "dentro de una cárcel de piedra gigante en el cielo", creando así la Luna. El sabio decidió dejar atrás una tableta para sus descendientes, que detalla su propia historia con el Diez Colas. Sólo aquellos que poseyeran aquel poder como Star King y unos ojos similares a los de él serían capaces de descifrar plenamente lo que está escrito en la tablilla, mientras que un lector con un dōjutsu menor podría leer parcialmente e interpretar la información. Algún tiempo después creó a las Bestias, el Sabio les dijo que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando están separados, y que un día llegarían a ser una entidad de nuevo con diferentes nombres, así como formas de lo que hice entonces cuando llegó el momento para ellos para entender lo que era el verdadero poder.

El último deseo del Sabio fue establecer la paz en todo el mundo, la cual era una meta que nunca podría lograrse dentro de su vida. Sabiendo que su fin se acercaba, el Sabio le encomendó su fortaleza, su sueño, y el legado a sus dos hijos. El hijo mayor, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio (su chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual), creía que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. El hijo menor, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio (su poderosa voluntad y la energía física), creía que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor. Abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. Más aun así lo curioso ninguno heredo aquella extraña marca de su padre en la mejilla izquierda incrementando más el resentimiento del mayor.

Y como sabemos así paso la historia hasta que se dio la creación de la aldea de Konohagakure no sato

Y como dicen todo lo demás es historia hasta este día donde el antiguo rey podría regresar.

En los bosques de la aldea un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y vestido con un extraño mono naranja, se halla debajo de un hombre con el cabello atado en forma de piña con una cicatriz a lo largo de la nariz y vestido con un traje chunnin estándar con una gigantesca fuuma shuriken clavada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo Naruto yo te protegeré-dice el de la cicatriz sonriéndole al rubio

-¿Por qué me protegió Iruka-sensei?, si solo soy el monstruo que mato a sus padres-pregunta muy angustiado el rubio viendo al chunnin

-claro que no Naruto eres un solo un chico como yo huérfano y que simplemente carga con algo que no pidió-con una sonrisa le expresa mientras tose un poco de sangre que cae en Naruto quien solo entra en shock mientras ve como un hombre el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva el traje estándar de Konoha que es chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninjas.

-Oh que noble y estúpido eres Iruka mira que defender al niño Kyubi, valla que eres idiota-dice acercándose más viendo la expresión de shock de Naruto- tranquilo chico Kyubi pronto terminare contigo pero primero terminare con el idiota ese-dice sacando una segunda fuuma shuriken y sonriendo de forma psicópata.

Nuestro joven héroe no sabía que hacer solo podía ver a Mizuki acercarse lentamente, mientras solo podía sentirse inútil, no podía hacer nada por proteger a una de las únicas personas que lo querían, estimaba y habían reconocido su existencia pero ahora, no podía si quiera mover un dedo, estaba aterrado, y al mismo tiempo furioso. Y así lo sintió, sintió como si se detuviera el tiempo, mientras se sentía desfallecer, mientras todo su alrededor se volvía blanco, y así como con el Sennin se materializo el mismo hombre frente a Naruto donde solo escucho la voz de ese hombre.

-¿Quieres protegerlo?-pregunto con una fuerte y poderosa voz, aquel sujeto mientras se acercaba a Naruto con esos ojos rojos que demostraban tanto poder.

-Claro que quiero, deseo poder defender a Iruka-sensei, y a todos a quienes quiero, pero no tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo-Dice nuestro joven héroe mientras le salen lágrimas de frustración.

-Si deseas protegerlos entonces libera tu poder y n te contengas más hijo de mis hijos-le dice así como con el sabio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto

-Pero no sé qué hacer ¿qué debo hacer?-dice muy angustiado y llorando más fuertemente.

-debes ser tu, por esta vez yo te ayudare joven –dice mientras se vuelve una pequeña esfera roja introduciéndose en Naruto.

Poco a poco igual que con el sabio el blanco comienza difuminarse mientras Naruto comienza a sentir que algo dentro de nuestro rubio favorito trata de salir, mientras ve que Mizuki sigue en la posición en lo que lo dejo, pero sin que nadie pareciese darse cuenta las marcas del lado izquierdo comienzan a modificarse hasta quedar como la del sennin.

-Ahora si pequeño monstruo es hora de que acabe con utedes-dice Mizuki alzando la fuuma shuriken listo para segar sus vidas.

Mas Nuestro héroe que actuando por reflejo, aventó a Iruka a un lado para después levantar la mano para detener la shuriken solo ve como se detiene en su mano sin hacerle nada mientras una energía rojiza comenzaba a rodear su mano de un color realmente rojo intenso.

-No permitiré que lastimes más a Iruka-sensei si no te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras-Diciendo esto y sin soltar la shuriken comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo, mientras se ve como Mizuki forcejea para recuperar su arma, todo esto mientras la energía rojiza comienza a cubrir más a Naruto hasta alcanzar su cabello que se volvió rojo ,sus ojos igual y los tatuajes comenzaban a aparecer a lo largo de su rostro y manos.

-Estúpido niño Kyubi ni creas que por usar ese poder me ganaras, ya sé que hare te asesinare a ti y a Iruka así diré que nos atacaste para huir con el pergamino, así todo me trataran como el héroe que por fin segó la vida del Kyubi-dice el traidor riendo como loco aun forcejeando por recuperar su arma, más lo que paso no lo esperaba, Naruto tenia facciones furiosas y antes si quiera de hablar mas Mizuki solo oyo.

-No soy el Kyubi solo soy su carcelero, pero antes que nada soy Naruto Uzumaki el que se convertirá en el quinto Hokage grábatelo muy bien en el infierno por que no dejare que lastimes a nadie más, pero más que nada –la voz de Naruto comenzó a engrosarse y hacerse más fuerte y poderosa mientras rompe la fuma shuriken simplemente a cerrar la mano en puño- yo soy el Star King, y mostrare a todos que no soy aquel demonio, ahora solo muere-dice haciendo sellos a una velocidad que hasta el Hokage tendría problemas en seguir- Ninpou: Chōshinsei (Arte Ninja: Super Nova)-dice golpeando sus manos en un aplauso para acto seguido iluminarse aún más dando un color y un brillo realmente como si de una súper nova se tratase, para simplemente aparecer atrás de Mizuki en un destello color rojo y dándole la espalda-ahora descansa en paz Mizuki-Teme-dice nuestro héroe simplemente para voltear y ver como Mizuki simplemente explotaba en llamas espontáneamente- Descansa en paz y que kami se apiade de tu alma Mizuki-dice nuestro héroe para ver como Mizuki o mejor dicho el esqueleto del de cabello gris cai pesadamente al suelo, simplemente para ser seguido por un cansado rubio que poco a poco conforme caía perdía esa transformación.

Y así comienza la nueva era donde el poder del Star King es necesitado otra vez y así comienza la aventura del pequeño Naruto el nuevo Star King, y el inicio de toda su odisea para traer paz y justicia al mundo.

Bueno espero les guste el primer capítulo soy nuevo en esto y la verdad no sé si lo disfruten más espero así sea, este fic será NaruXHarem, donde evitare a Hinata y sakura, la primera porque está muy choteada la neta y la segunda por la misma historia, ya que deseo que Naruto se desenvuelva realmente así que por eso además se mostrara a un Naruto sumamente poderoso pero que se ira ganando el poder poco a poco si ustedes quieren alguna pareja para Naruto no duden en decirme con sus comentarios y si tienen ideas para mejorar el fic o críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas puesto así puedo mejorar sin más por el momento me despido y gracias por su tiempo y su atención

P.D. Dejare las imágenes Del Sujeto y como serían los tatuajes que aparecen sin más me despido

P.D.2: este fic lo estoy re subiendo pues deseo continuarlo ya que por fin me gradué de la tortura llamada universidad tengo algo más de tiempo así que por fin la re continuare y sé que kishimoto ha hecho muchos cambios pero la verdad me quedo como esta esta historia por que poco a poco iré revelando el por qué ahora sí sin más se despide de ustedes y agradeciendo el tiempo de leer mi fic

Jaster_Rogue


	2. Pavimentando el camino del rey

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: renuncio a todos los derechos de autor puesto no me pertenece ni Naruto ni Rogue Galaxy**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios y todas su porras que me ayudan a continuar la historia ahora sin más les dejo el capitulo**

**2.-Pavimentando el camino del rey**

_FlashBack_

_-No soy el Kyubi solo soy su carcelero, pero antes que nada soy Naruto Uzumaki el que se convertirá en el quinto Hokage grábatelo muy bien en el infierno por que no dejare que lastimes a nadie más, pero más que nada –la voz de Naruto comenzó a engrosarse y hacerse más fuerte y poderosa mientras rompe la fuma shuriken simplemente a cerrar la mano en puño- yo soy el Star King, y mostrare a todos que no soy aquel demonio, ahora solo muere-dice haciendo sellos a una velocidad que hasta el Hokage tendría problemas en seguir- Ninpou: Chōshinsei (Arte Ninja: Súper Nova)-dice golpeando sus manos en un aplauso para acto seguido iluminarse aún más dando un color y un brillo realmente como si de una súper nova se tratase, para simplemente aparecer atrás de Mizuki en un destello color rojo y dándole la espalda-ahora descansa en paz Mizuki-Teme-dice nuestro héroe simplemente para voltear y ver como Mizuki simplemente explotaba en llamas espontáneamente- Descansa en paz y que kami se apiade de tu alma Mizuki-dice nuestro héroe para ver como Mizuki o mejor dicho el esqueleto del de cabello gris caía pesadamente al suelo, simplemente para ser seguido por un cansado rubio que poco a poco conforme caía perdía esa transformación._

Fin de FlashBack

Mientras nuestro rubio amigo se enfrentaba al traidor de cabellos grisáceos. Un preocupado Hokage solo podía observar con cierta impotencia lo que acontecía en el bosque, viendo como aquel que consideraba su nieto adoptivo, todos los chunnin y jounnin de la aldea buscaban a Naruto con desesperación mientras el solo podía sentarse a ver esas escenas con impotencia y desesperación.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo al rescate del rubio al ver como Mizuki se aproximaba al joven jinchuriki, cuando vio que en menos de un segundo Naruto lanzaba a iruka y detenía el golpe de Mizuki, para después decir algo y destrozar su arma mientras era envuelto en esa extraña energía rojiza que comenzaba a intensificar su color, mientras así mismo Naruto presentaba el cabello rojo y extrañas marcas en el rostro, asustando al venerable Hiruzen, al pensar que el sello se había roto, pero no había sensación de maldad, no había instinto asesino solo poder desmedido y bruto.

Imposible era la palabra que rondaba la cabeza de Hiruzen Sarutobi, él había visto innumerables cosas a lo largo de su carrera shinobi, no por nada sobrevivió 2 guerras ninjas y gano el apodo del Shinobi no Kami, pero en este momento lo que veía era prácticamente imposible, un niño de 12 años, acababa de realizar una técnica desconocida para él, el profesor , y más importante asesino a un chunnin sin siquiera sudar, pero sobre todo ese extraño poder que demostró, era tan poderoso y fuerte, era como ver a un rey peleando con todo su poder. Recobrando su compostura, y suspirando un poco y pensando lo viejo que era ya para el puesto, presiono el botón de su intercomunicador.

-Miyu por favor manda llamar a la jounnin Yuhi Kurenai y a la ANBU Hayabusa (Halcón Peregrino) y diles que vengan lo más rápido posible y avisa al ANBU Ryu que Naruto e Iruka se hallan en el bosque uno muy herido que vayan con varios ninjas médicos y que a Naruto lo lleven a su casa y 3 ANBU se queden vigilando yo ire en cuanto despierte Naruto-diciendo esto retira la mano del intercomunicador recibiendo un simple "hai" del otro lado.

Horas era lo que sentía l Hokage y apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y sentía que fueron las horas más largas de toda su vida, fue cuando escucho golpes en la puerta de su despacho, y pronunciando un suave adelante, la puerta se abrió.

A través de la puerta entraron un par de mujeres una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja.

Mientras por otro lado una ANBU vestida con el típico traje de esta área, Sin mascara dejando ver un hermoso rostro, con unos preciosos ojos color azul cielo, una largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo llegándole hasta media espalda, pero lo más curioso era la misma marca que el sabio de los 6 caminos y Naruto llevaban en la mejilla izquierda, portando con ella una extraña espada a su espalda, la espada es de tipo occidental, es decir es de hoja ancha terminando en punta, toda de color dorado y la ornamenta de mango pare tener alas y una piedra incrustada de color morado, la espada aproximadamente mide del mango a la punta 1.60mts dando la forma más de una zambato pero de forma occidental.

-Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama –cuestiono la jounnin oji roja mientras se colocaba al frente del escritorio junto a la oji azul.

-En efecto chicas, iré al punto y sin rodeos, quiero que tu Kurenai seas la sensei del equipo en que se hallara Uzumaki Naruto y tu Johana quiero que lo entrenes en algo que solo tú puedes-dice sumamente serio el Hokage cruzando sus manos frente su rostro (posición de Gendo Ikari MR)

-Pero Hokage-sama, ¿porque nos pide a Nai-chan y a mí que entrenemos al chico, y más que lo entrene en algo que no posee?- pregunto bastante confundida y algo irritada la recién nombrada Johana.

El venerable, bajando su mano lentamente en la parte de atrás de su escritorio, simplemente la poso para acto seguido mandar un poco de chakra, haciendo que un pequeño sello brillase, y posterior la habitación se sintiese como aislada o más pesada.

-Verán lo que les diré es un secreto rango S solo ustedes y yo lo sabremos-dice viendo a las chicas, quienes se mantenían calladas-como saben el gennin Uzumaki Naruto, robo el pergamino de técnicas secretas de la aldea-al decir esto solo recibió un asentimiento de ambas- pero no es toda la verdad, su instructor chunnin de nombre Mizuki, lo engaño para robarlo y posteriormente asesinarlo para irse con el pergamino, pero apareció Iruka a detener todo- por unos tensos minutos el Hokage continuo contando lo que presencio por su bola de cristal de chakra, hasta llegar a describir la energía rojiza y la aparición de la extraña marca en el rostro, cosa que al mencionar la rubia solo pudo abrir la boca para cerrarla y dejar los ojos muy abiertos y escuchar más atentamente, al terminar de contar la historia solo se podía observar a un par de mujeres pensativas y meditabundas.

-y si no me quieren creer observen esto- al decir esta simple frase ambas mujeres vieron directamente la bola de cristal donde se veía a un inconsciente rubio siendo cargado por un ANBU de cabellos morados y mascara de Gato, pero lo que resaltaba de la imagen era la mejilla izquierda, la misma marca que la de Johana, quien inconscientemente llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla como tratando de cubrir su marca.

-Entonces ese niño es un familiar mío-dijo con una voz algo abrumada nuestra ANBU

-Más bien creo que es un pariente muy lejano Johana, es cierto que los 2 poseen un poder similar, pero por lo que ha dicho Hokage-sama, parece más fuerte que el que tu manejas-Dice la peli-negra en posición meditativa.

-Pero si es cierto que son parientes lejanos, y posee un poder similar al tuyo, sería bueno que tú lo entrenases pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué quiere que yo sea su jounnin-sensei Hokage-sama?-pregunto muy confundida la maestra del genjutsu

Dicho eso el Hokage procedió a abrir una de las gavetas del escritorio donde saco un folder de color amarillo, bastante delgado, procediendo a entregárselo a ambas mujeres, quienes de inmediato lo abrieron y comenzaron a leerlo.

En el par de minutos que las mujeres observaban y leían el reporte en sus manos, el Hokage aun con sus años nunca había visto tantas expresiones en un rostro y todo en menos de 5 minutos, expresiones que pasaron de caras divertidas a caras frustradas, molestas de tristeza etc.

-Hokage-sama ¿esto que aquí esta es cierto?-solo lo dijo para recibir un asentimiento del hombre mayo, para comenzar a recitar- Nombre del ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, "Se comunica que el ninja mencionado, es completamente incompetente para ser un ninja, puesto sus registros en pruebas escritas apenas y se pueden considerar intento de pasar, su puntería deja mucho que desear, sus habilidades de sigilo y camuflaje, simplemente no existen, su taijutsu de igual manera es inexistente, su ninjutsu es una burla para cualquier ninja, en el Genjutsu simplemente no puede fabricar ni las simple ilusión, y siendo desprovisto de cualquier otra habilidad, se recomienda que el gennin Uzumaki Naruto sea retirado del programa shinobi y sea puesto bajo el territorio de manejo del consejo civil"-finalizo una muy molesta Kerenai para simplemente azotar el reporte contra el escritorio- esto no puede ser verdad-termino diciendo sumamente frustrada, para después sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro.

-En sus opiniones personales díganme realmente las habilidades de Naruto y realmente ¿cuál es su nivel real?- pidió amablemente el Hokage para ser tomada la palabra por la de la marca en la mejilla.

-Sinceramente el nivel de Naruto-san está muy por arriba de eso, si es cierto que puede estar algo flaco en conocimiento teórico, él ha demostrado una gran destreza en distintas ramas shinobi, por ejemplo pudo esquivar siempre desde chunnins hasta ANBUS , al escapar de alguna travesura y siendo solamente atrapado por que tenía hambre y era atrapado en Ichiraku ramen, probando que sus habilidades de camuflaje y sigilo son altas, por amor a kami yo misma no me percate que había pintado el monte de los Kages si no es hasta que termino y pusieron el grito en el cielo, eso habla de un gran ingenio, si no ¿Cómo fue que paso desapercibido un chico de cabello rubio vestido con un mono naranja chillón brillante a plena luz del día en una aldea llena de shinobis-dijo la rubia riendo entre dientes al recordar las bromas del rubio menor.

-Si a esas vamos, sinceramente el niño tiene demasiado chakra y nada de control en él, imposibilitándole realmente crear un simple _Bunshinn _(clon) puesto una técnica tan simple con lleva muy poco chakra y no creo que Naruto pueda aplicar una cantidad tan reducida causando una sobre carga de la técnica, si bien dicen que sus _Henges no jutsu_ (técnica de transformación), se presumen entre los estudiantes si los más bobos por su necesidad de llamar la atención pero los más realistas, desde mi punto de vista más particular yo lo vi realizarlo y note que no solo cambiaba la apariencia era como si realmente cambiase de persona, pero todo es un hecho sin confirmar, el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ (técnica de remplazo de cuerpo) que pude observarla yo detenidamente en él puede realizar una sustitución a varios metros de distancia con objetos sumamente enormes, mostrando la gran cantidad de chakra que posee-dice la Jounnin con una mano en su barbilla como pensando en algo.

-En conclusión a lo que quiere llegar Nai-chan, Naruto parece que descuido lo intelectual, donde puedo presumir que por su condición de contenedor simplemente fue relegado y al mismo tiempo saboteada su educación, causo que otros de sus talentos se despertaran, desgraciadamente mal encaminados pero que muestran habilidad y maestría, en taijutsu supongo que habrá sido la misma razón pero eso on trabajo duro como dice Gai-san se puede arreglar, y con respecto a las demás área un poco de practica y mucho control de chakra lo dejarían lo suficientemente preparado como a un chunnin bajo o medio, claramente si supera su actitud de bromista alborotador-concluyo la peli rubia dándose cuenta el por qué Kurenai fue seleccionada como la sensei del chico así junto con ella.

Observando la cara de Johana dándose cuenta también de la cara de Kurenai, solo observando que ambas ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación.

-como veo que ambas se han percatado simplemente lo aclarare, Kurenai necesito que ayudes a Naruto psicológica y mentalmente y puedas darle un entrenamiento apropiado de control de chakra ya que como se dijo el genjutsu requiere un buen control de chakra, mientras por otro lado Johana lo entrenaras en el uso de su poder oculto y le darás el acondicionamiento físico , enséñale el taijutsu único para ustedes con ese gran poder y enséñale kenjutsu lo básico y que el defina su propio estilo-dice el Hokage sumamente serio ante el asentimiento de las don kunoichis presentes.

-Pero Hokage-sama ¿Quién le enseñara ninjutsu? Esa área yo solo le puedo enseñar el ninjutsu basado en el poder del Star King pero nada más y uno que otro jutsu dependiendo de su naturaleza-dice la hermosa ANBU rubia.

-Creo que tendré que entrenarlo yo personalmente-dice sonriendo un poco macabro el Kage de la hoja-jejeje dice que quiere mi puesto entonces le ayudare a obtenerlo-cambiando su sonrisa a una más tranquila y sincera.

-que kami se apiade del alma de Naruto-dice la bella oji roja persignándose y eso que no es católica.

Hola chavos este capítulo más bien es para poder pavimentar el camino de Naruto para poderle dar el poder necesario sin llegar a mary Sue como me decían, ahora aclarando me gustaron las ideas de Kurenai, en lo personal entrara Ino , Hanabi (no me lo tomen a mal NaruHina fans pero es un género muy choteado) entrara Hokuto (pocos fics con ella), Koyuki que me encantaba y daré espacio a 3 más las más mencionadas serán las elegida más una OC que desarrolle que es de hecho una uchiha y con el tiempo sabrán cómo se salvó dejare una imagen con la espada de Johana y una de las posibles de Naruto ustedes escogerán cual. A sí una cosa más siguiendo la misma línea de muchos de mis autores favoritos, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes cree un OC para el uso en este fic claro solo si gustan a su personaje, ese personaje tendrá una gran relevancia en la historia, pero como dicen el primero en mandarme un mp o un review con la ficha del OC será el ganador jijijiji , sin más me despido amigos míos y les deseo un feliz fin de semana, por cierto Itachi aún sigue en la aldea así que si quieren saber más esperen el cuarto capítulo porque el tercero traerá otras sorpresitas jejeje ahora sí sin más que decir

Se despide

Jaster_Rogue


	3. ¿Star King?,¿Yo?

**Capítulo 3. ¿Star King?, ¿Yo?.**

FlashBack.

_-Pero Hokage-sama ¿Quién le enseñara ninjutsu? Esa área yo solo le puedo enseñar el ninjutsu basado en el poder del Star King pero nada más y uno que otro jutsu dependiendo de su naturaleza-dice la hermosa ANBU rubia._

_-Creo que tendré que entrenarlo yo personalmente-dice sonriendo un poco macabro el Kage de la hoja-jejeje dice que quiere mi puesto entonces le ayudare a obtenerlo-cambiando su sonrisa a una más tranquila y sincera._

_-que kami se apiade del alma de Naruto-dice la bella oji roja persignándose y eso que no es católica._

Fin FlashBack

Así continuo un rato más dentro de la oficina del Kage arreglando todos los por menores que pudiesen surgir, así como planeando el horario de entrenamiento del pequeño rubio, al terminar la reunión ambas féminas se retiraron dejando a un pensativo Kage sentado en su silla sosteniendo su pipa con la boca mientras procedía a encenderla.

-Yo sabía que llegarías a ser grande Naruto, no por nada eres el hijo de ellos precisamente-dice en un suspiro, para calar hondo de su pipa y exhalar el humo-será mejor que termine el papeleo de hoy rápido, así poder irme pronto a casa y ver que podré enseñarle a Naruto, ahí tantas cosas que le podría enseñar, no se igual y si Enmma-sama acepta podría hasta llegar a firma el contrato de los Monos-dice el Sarutobi para sí mismo mientras sonríe suavemente para enseguida comenzar con el papeleo

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la aldea, más específicamente el hospital, podemos ver como nuestro joven héroe se retorcía un poco sobre su cama mientras, una energía rojiza cubría su cuerpo, pero lo interesante era lo que ocurría en su mente, en la cual podemos ver a un Naruto sentado frente a una jaula enorme con cara pensativa.

-Oye Kurama, ¿Qué fue eso que nos salvó? No sentí que fueses tú, se suponía que íbamos a actuar frente a Mizuki-teme y frente a Iruka-sensei, y no íbamos mal pero ¿Por qué de momento no te sentí, me sentí débil e impotente, me sentí devastado y abatido y realmente creí en las palabras de Mizuki, si no hubiese sido por Iruka-sensei y ese extraño hombre no sé qué hubiese pasado-dice el rubio muy pensativo

-A mí que me dices Gaki, se tanto como tú, pero estoy de acuerdo, sentí que tu cuerpo flaqueo, y se puso sumamente débil, valla que por un momento pensé que eras inútil o algo, Kuso , no tengo ni la más remota idea de que paso, todo iba tan bien hasta el momento que esa Fuma shuriken voló, ahí te deje de sentir, a ti y todo tu chakra por un momento pareció el de un simple chiquillo- Dice detrás de la reja, curiosamente no un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas, no si no un hombre parecido al Yondaime de cabellos rojizos, ojos color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada como animal y las marcas de la cara sumamente marcadas, vistiendo una gabardina color rojo sangre y un traje estándar de jounnin de la hoja, solo que todo color negro incluyendo el chaleco.

-creo que yo puedo resolver algunas de sus dudas- dic una voz resonando por todo el lugar que de hecho parecía una gran cámara antigua como si de una cámara de una pirámide se tratase, grande y espaciosa pero con grabados distintos en las paredes, que para el rubio y aun para el peli rojo les eran desconocidos.

-¿Quién eres?, Identifícate intruso-Gritaba un muy molesto Kurama quien lograba ver a lo lejos una especie de trono color dorado, done se hallaba un hombre bastante musculoso sin playera dejando ver más sus músculos, mientras usaba un pantalón de tipo militar color negro totalmente junto con unas botas de combate de color negro igualmente, su cabello rojo muy largo llegando a media espalda , unos ojos rojos de igual forma, pero lo curioso era que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de esas extrañas marcas que asemejaba tatuaje.

-**Veo que el mocoso mayor que creo Hagoromo es bastante irrespetuoso**\- decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa bastante socarrona en su rostro.

-¿Cómo carajo sabes el nombre de mi padre?- dice Kurama viéndolo de manera muy agresiva, más un pequeño Flash back llego a su mente en específico unas palabras que le dijo su padre solo a el antes de fallecer.

_-Sabes Kurama hace mucho existió alguien mucho más poderoso que yo, aquel hombre, de quien yo desciendo asi como descendía mi madre, era un verdadero gobernante un verdadero líder a diferencia de lo que fue mi madre, aquel hombre podía destrozar montañas con solo un elevar un poco su poder, no había quien se atreviese a llevarle la contra, no por su poder si no por su forma de llevar justicia, alguien noble y justo, poderoso como pocos y tan fuerte que al juubi le patearía el trasero solo jugando y a mi madre simplemente la trataría como una niña, ese hombre de leyendas era mi modelo a seguir creci escuchando su leyenda de los labios de mi padre, aquel ser se llamaba..-decía aquel hombre que creo el ninjutsu moderno que le entrego al la humanidad una forma de pelear, mientras kurama solo veía a su padre hablando de ese hombre sintiendo el respeto que su padre profesaba._

-Albión Kreiss el Star King- decía Kurama sin creer que aquel hombre de leyendas, aquel del que su padre le hablo aquel que decían que era tan poderoso que a su madre el Juubi la hubiese vencido con facilidad estaba enfrente de ellos y más resultaba que su contenedor y amigo era descendiente de aquel poderoso ser.

-Nee Kurama ¿quién ese hombre? y ¿cómo conoce el nombre de tu padre?- Pregunta un confundido rubio (NT: Naruto ya conoce la historia del Rikudou Sennin y sabe que fue el que creo a los bijus) , mientras solo podía observar a aquel hombre, que le parecía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan conocido.

-¿Cómo explicártelo gaki?, ese hombre es un ser de extremo poder fue conocido como el Star King y se podría decir que mi padre es descendiente de el- así el zorro humanizado procedió a contarlo brevemente (por favor revisar capítulo 1 para recordar).

-**Si han terminado de hablar, jóvenes debo decirles que mi tiempo es limitado, solo pude venir del cementerio de los reyes por un corto periodo de tiempo, así que hablare y no quiero interrupciones si tienen dudas será mejor que las dejen para el fina**l- decía aquel hombre con una voz imponente que no daba lugar a discusiones.

\- **Bien la realidad es esta Naruto tu eres el ultimo descendiente mío que lleva mi poder completo, no un fragmento como algunos que están repartidos por el mundo, la marca de tu mejilla y las múltiples marcas que salen en tu cuerpo al usar el poder que has heredado de mí, confirman que eres así como Hagoromo , el que tiene una copia genética casi perfecta de lo que fue mi poder, este poder es nacido de los deseos y la voluntad que yo tuve en ese entonces, este poder es como una semilla cuando comienza la germinación si se cuida correctamente puede llegar a ser algo extremadamente poderoso, algo fuera de la imaginación algo sin límites, este poder no es fácilmente heredado solo aquellos que logran un equilibrio perfecto entre su luz y su oscuridad pueden llevarlo- **dice mientras su cuerpo comienza a envolverse en esa energía rojiza que de un momento a otro comenzó a crecer y crecer alcanzando el poder del zorro en sus buenos tiempos en unos momentos y sobre pasándolo en una cuestión de segundos y creciendo más y más llegando a un punto en el que solo se sentían tanto zorro como contenedor totalmente abrumados por tal despliegue de poder.

-**como pueden sentir y ver es un gran poder pero así mismo lleva mucha carga, este poder es fácilmente corrompible si no se maneja con cuidado mientras se desarrolla y puedo decirte Naruto tu poder apenas está en el 1.0% de la realidad- **explicaba aquel milenario rey mientras Kurama y Naruto solo podían abrir sus ojos de la impresión tan grande que les causaba al saber que el rubio podría llegar a tener semejante poder.

-**esta energía no puede ser despertada de la noche a la mañana debes entrenar dominarla, realmente hacerte uno con ella y al mezclarla poco a poco con tu propia energía en tu caso con tu chakra comenzaras a despertar tu verdadero poder y entenderás la verdadera naturaleza, del mundo y de la vida , así que solo entrena crece y conviértete en el siguiente rey y lleva la paz a este podrido mundo de ahora- **dice aquel hombre con una sonrisa amable mientras dejaba que su poder comenzase a disiparse

Naruto simplemente se inclinó ante aquel rey mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro lo veía- Yo Uzumaki Naruto juro solemnemente que mi poder será usado siempre para ayudar a otros, será la hoja de Lajusticia que defenderá al débil y castigara al injusto, seré quien lleve a paz y hare sentirlos orgullosos a usted al padre de Kurama y a mis padres, pues heredare la voluntad de ustedes y me convertiré en alguien que proteja a sus seres amados y destrozare a aquellos que piensen hacerles daño-dice nuestro amado rubio con una mirada llena de determinación y fuerza.

Kurama siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto se inclinó ante el rey y simplemente dice- Yo soy Kurama el Kyuby no Youko, rey de los bijus y amigo de Naruto , mi rey ante usted juro que yo ayudare al gaki cabeza hueca a alcanzar su máximo potencial y así mis hermanos y yo podamos descansar en este mundo donde habrá paz- dice Kurama sonriendo tranquilamente

El rey al ver a ambos solo sonrió con calma mientras simplemente asiente y comienza a desvanecerse – **sé que podre confiar en ustedes por ahora hijos míos será mejor que Naruto despierte pues ahí algunas personas que esperan tu regreso afuera de este espacio estaré observándolos desde el cementerio de los reyes Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama no Youko** –dice por último el pelirrojo rey terminando de desaparecer.

-Bien gaki de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho que hacer, así que prepárate por que seras mi amigo pero cuando te entrene créeme seré un verdadero tirano contigo, no aceptare quejas ni nada, si realmente quieres llevar al máximo tu potencial deberás aguantar y no resongar ni nada ¿me he dado a entender Uzumaki Naruto?-dice el pelirojo zorro ya levantado viendo al pequeño rubio que comenzaba a levantarse con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos.

-Hai Kurama-sensei – reponde firmemente nuestro protagonista al ver como su espacio mental comenzaba a cambiar dejando el sitio como una amplia pradera con un lago y una casa tipo oriental muy parecida a la residencia Hyuga.

-parece que el incremento de poder permitió que por fin pudieses modificar tu mente felicidades gaki y gracias por la casa- dice el hombre mientras la jaula era convertida en un collar de 9 magatamas que llevaba ahora en el cuello.

\- así es sensei por ahora me retiro creo que ya he preocupado mucho a oji-san, debe estar esperando a que depierte- dice el rubio comenzando a desaparecer.

-suerte gaki que la necesitaras por cierto te daré un regalito cuando despierte lo notaras- dice el zorro comenzando sonreír malignamente asustando a nuestro rubio que terminaba de desaparecer

_**Fuera de la mente de Naruto**_

Se puede apreciar a tres personas, quienes no son otros si no Kurenai Yuhi, Johana Roque, Sarutobi Hiruzen quienes se hallaban en este momento en la habitación del rubio esperando a que este despierte pues llevaba ya varias horas dormido y no despertaba, comenzando a preocupar al Hokage quien al ver que no despertaba estaba a punto de mandar a buscar a Yamanaka Inoichi, a quien le pediría que entrara a la mente de nuestro héroe para ver si no tenía ningún problema, pero mientras pensaba esto , las personas ahí comenzaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del rubio, quien poco a poco abría sus ojos azules como el cielo, causando un alivio en el Sandaime y en las otras 2 kunoichis.

Mientras nuestro rubio favorito abría los ojos, solo podía sentir su cuerpo pesado, mientras trataba de acomodarse en su cama, tratando de enfocar a las 3 personas notos que le costaba mucho mover su cuerpo, pero sin darle mayor importancia hizo lo mejor que pudo para reincorporarse logrando por fin sentarse en su cama.

-Hola oji-san ¿Qué sucede?- dice Naruto sonriendo al viejo Hokage

-Pues solo que nos tenías preocupado muchacho tienes casi 18 horas durmiendo- al decir esto causo que nuestro héroe solo abriera muchos los ojos al descubrir que había dormido por tanto tiempo.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien Naruto- dice la bella ojiroja viendo a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Kurenai-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo no es que me moleste tu presencia pero ¿qué sucede?-pregunta confundido nuestro rubio amigo imaginando que tendría que ver con lo sucedido con Mizuki y su nuevo poder.

-tu deberías saberlo joven Uzumaki ya que estoy segura que recuerdas que sucedió con el Chunnin Mizuki-dice por primera vez la rubia, que se hallaba parada junto al Kage

-etto , jejeje creo que me atraparon no es así… -dice viendo a la chica al no conocer su nombre

-Rogue, Rogue Johana –un gusto Uzumaki Naruto-san-dice haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el rubio.

-oh valla un placer Johana-san-dice el rubio cortésmente mientras intenta responder a la reverencia, volviendo a notar al intentarlo lo pesado de su cuerpo, mas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo logra hacer una leve reverencia.

-Bien Naruto, ya que sabes a lo que venimos nos gustaría conocer todo lo que sucedió y por favor no omitas nada como cuando me fuiste a decir que sabias quienes eran tus padres mas no me dijiste quien te lo dijo- dice el sandaime sonriendo al ver la expresión de frustración de su joven nieto adoptivo.

-Vale Oji-san pero escuchen hasta el final de la historia y después pregunten por favor- dice el rubio ojiazul recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes.

-Primero que nada fue el Kyuby quien me dijo sobre mis padres, y me conto toda la historia ninja por asi decirlo-dice viendo como los presentes comenzaban a hacer cara de preocupación- hey quiten esas caras es cierto que es un poco amargado –_Te escuche mocos-escucha en su mente nuestro amigo haciendo que sonría-_ pero se los garantizo en alguien bueno y no la bestia desalmada que todos llegaron a creer que era, él y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando tendría unos 4 años, justamente cuando casi me logran asesinar los aldeanos recuerdas oji-san- al decir esto solo causo que el Kage haga una cara de pura y simple tristeza al recordar ese día- en si el Kyuby y yo no nos llevamos bien al principio de hecho hasta nos odiábamos, pero con el tiempo decidimos trabajar juntos, digo estamos sometidos a coexistir en mi cuerpo así que ¿por qué no mejor solo limpiar las asperezas?, y así decidimos comenzar a tratarnos un poco más siendo el quien me contaba anécdotas de su vida y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, eso nos llevó a mi primer día en la academia se supone que con el conocimiento del Kyuby me había dado de tanto que habíamos compartido juntos debería haber destacado pero tuvimos una idea conjunta- dice nuetro rubio amigo viendo como los presente parecían hasta no parpadear mientras lo escuchaban causando una gran sonrisa en ambos contenedor e inquilino.

-Decidimos que era mejor que pasar por un payaso y perdedor así no alertaría a nadie, y así al mismo tiempo comenzar a usar mi hobby de hacer bromas como entrenamiento para estar listo, más por algún motivo que el kyuby nunca me quiso decir no podía hacer ni el más simple _bunshin(Clon) _diciéndome que lo dedujera solo, y así llegamos al día de ayer ahora explicare lo que sucedió dice el rubio relatando como Mizuki le hablo de la prueba "secreta" para hacerse gennin, donde después de sacar el pergamino y comenzar a leerlo se dio cuenta que había algo raro así que decidido que averiguaría que sucedia leyó el pergamino y memorizo 2 técnicas de este el _kage bunshin(clones de sombra) y el futtom: kaze no yaiba (elemento viento: espada de viento)_ pensando que podría derrotar a Mizuki, y así siguió contando todo lo sucedido y lo que sucedió en su mente, sin omitir nada.

Pasado ya un tiempo, nuestro héroe termino de contar la historia dejando a Kurenai y en menor medida a Johana y al Kage asombrados ante lo ocurrido.

-Bueno Naruto veo que has hecho un voto muy grande- dice el viejo mientras saca su pipa y procede a encenderla

-Así es Oji-san por eso debo entrenar más que nunca y sería más fácil si no sintiera mi cuerpo tan pesado- dice tratando de moverse y costándole demasiado trabajo.

-¿Pesado?-dice Kurenai y Johana al mismo tiempo viendo al rubio que parecía esforzarse mucho

-si así es no puedo no levantarme bien- cuando logro levantarse y notar que estaba sin su chamarra noto unos sellos en sus brazos en los cuales ambos decían 3G causando impresión en los presentes- ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo tenerlos ayer- es cuando recordó lo que le dijo el zorro acerca de un regalo

-Veras Naruto esos son sellos de gravedad incrementan el peso de tu cuerpo por 3 al parecer, y creo que es el regalo del kyuby-dice Johana viendo los sellos

-oh valla estúpida bola de pelos no sabes lo difícil que es moverse así- grita Naruto viendo como los presentes solo se ríen de su situación.

-_más respeto a tu maestro gaki y te lo advertí no sería un tirano contigo – dice en el zorro riendo malévolamente._

-Bueno ya que tendré que acostumbrarme –dice levantando los hombros en señal de resignación

-Sabes Naruto también hemos venido a infórmate que a partir de mañana iniciaras un entrenamiento intensivo conmigo y con Johana y ya que gracias al poder mostrado al acabar con un chunnin traidor estas acreditado como gennin y Kurenai aquí presente será tu jounnin-sensei-dice orgulloso y divertido el Sandaime al ver la cara de pura sorpresa de nuestro joven rubio.

-Ahora Naruto a partir de mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 11 nos dedicaremos a acondicionar tu cuerpo y arreglar a ese desastre que llamas Taijutsu y comenzare a enseñarte katas de Kenjutsu –Dice Johana que inyectado chakra en un sello en su pierna saca una espada tipo árabe de color naranja con una empuñadura de oro de aproximadamente 1.70 de largo con todo y empuñadura (ven en mi perfil y usar el link que diga desert seeker) –esta será tu espada Naruto se llama Desert Seeker- dice la chica entregándole a nuestro héroe el arma quien la recibía con gusto.

-continuando tu día Naruto yo te entrenare en Ninjutsu y control de chakra avanzado y será desde las 12 hasta las 6 de la tarde asi tendrás tiempo de descansar porque de las 7 hasta las 10 Kurenai te instruirá en las materias de la academia hasta que formen los equipos –explico el viejo Kage para después ver como su nieto adoptivo hacia o que cualquier joven de su edad y juicio debería hacer solo desmayarse causando la risa de los presentes.

Bueno chicos ha sido muy difícil para mí continuar la historia pues he tenido mil problemas, como algunos saben yo era estudiante de ingeniería mecatrónica y tuve muchos problemas y ahora me hallando al peor enemigo de todos más que los iraquíes o lo que sea ese enemigo se llama burocracia y créanme ha sido horrible y la verdad enfrentarme a ese enemigo ha acabado con mi inspiración pero ahora que ya estoy más libre espero yo poder escribir más y espero les guste este capítulo porque a partir de aquí comenzara lo bueno en el siguiente capítulo hare un forward hasta después del entrenamiento de Naruto, y no es que no quiera escribirlo pero él lo ira revelando como flash backs dándole más sazón a esto, nota y reiterare no es que no me guste el Naruhina pero la neta ya me tiene hasta el gorro ahí como 4 mil fanfics naruhina y llega un punto donde cansa asi que chicos no habrá ni naruhina ni narusaku a menos de que halle un muy buen motivo para meterlas en el harem , así que espero me sigan apoyando y echando porras porque realmente se los agradezco y espero me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review para saber sus comentarios criticas etc. Sin más que decir me despido y agradeciendo a quienes me han tenido paciencia me retiro y espero tengo excelente resto de semana , a sí casi lo olvido el próximo capítulo si todo sale bien y no hay problemas debo tenerlo en un par de días o el próximo miércoles ahora sí, sin más que decir nos vemos chao-chao

Se despide Jaster_Rogue


	4. Regularizandome - Aparece mi equipo

_**Capítulo 5: Regularizándome – Aparece mi equipo**_

_Flash Back _

_-Ahora Naruto a partir de mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 11 nos dedicaremos a acondicionar tu cuerpo y arreglar a ese desastre que llamas Taijutsu y comenzare a enseñarte katas de Kenjutsu –Dice Johana que inyectado chakra en un sello en su pierna saca una espada tipo árabe de color naranja con una empuñadura de oro de aproximadamente 1.70 de largo con todo y empuñadura (ven en mi perfil y usar el link que diga Desert seeker) –esta será tu espada Naruto se llama Desert Seeker- dice la chica entregándole a nuestro héroe el arma quien la recibía con gusto._

_-continuando tu día Naruto yo te entrenare en Ninjutsu y control de chakra avanzado y será desde las 12 hasta las 6 de la tarde asi tendrás tiempo de descansar porque de las 7 hasta las 10 Kurenai te instruirá en las materias de la academia hasta que formen los equipos –explico el viejo Kage para después ver como su nieto adoptivo hacia o que cualquier joven de su edad y juicio debería hacer solo desmayarse causando la risa de los presentes._

_Fin de Flash back_

Infierno, Esa era la palabra que describían los últimos 4 días de la vida de nuestro joven amigo, no es que se quejase realmente, cuantos pueden decir que tuvo 4 magnifico maestros particulares, pero valla que le sacaron hasta el último gramo de fuerza y resistencia que tenía su cuerpo simplemente para después destrozar estas 2 y rehacerlas de tal forma que se incrementasen, primero que nada el entrenamiento con Johana aunado al entrenamiento en conjunto de su zorruno amigo, que parecía querer matarlo , le hicieron hacer durante 2 horas los 4 días 20 _kage bunshin (clon de sombra)_ nada más para empezar, pues mientras a él lo torturaron con toda clase de ejercicios físicos de resistencia y fuerza sus clones que fueron divididos en 2 grupos de 10 cada uno, se les enseño posturas básicas de taijutsu a un grupo mientras al otro grupo se le dieron posturas básicas de kenjutsu, uno diría que está exagerando, pero si a eso se le suman los sellos de gravedad en su cuerpo, sí que fue difícil.

Nada más al terminar de realizar un ejercicio tras otro durante 2 horas, tenía 15 minutos para ir disipando clon por clon, por órdenes de ambos instructores, para después tomar 15 minutos extras para organizar la información recibida de cada clon, al terminar el proceso, Johana simplemente lo obligaba a pelear con ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, ya que nuestra bella kunoichi rubia, era fiel creyente que uno solo mejoraría si ponía su vida en juego y dicho y hecho aunque ella se llegara a contener, no significaba que no pusiera en juego la vida de nuestro rubio amigo, causando que al termino de esos cuatro días, él podía decir que había mejorado bastante, no al grado de un jounnin o un chunnin experimentado pero si dejándolo con un nivel aceptable para un chunnin bajo o intermedio, en cuanto a taijutsu se refiere, en Kenjutsu nuestro amigo había aprendido solo poses y posturas básicas tal cual había dicho Sarutobi, para que así Naruto pudiese hallar o crear un estilo que se le acomodara, asi que podría decirse que había alcanzado el nivel chunnin bajo en esta área.

Simplemente al terminar el entrenamiento terminaba, como una vez le dijo Kurama burlándose de él, parecía juguete de perro masticado, pero bueno no se quejaba ya que en esos 4 días había podido aprender 2 técnicas que solo se pueden usar con el poder del rey. Y hablando de esta energía nuestro amigo por fin podía materializarla por un par de minutos no más de 2 minuto ya que si intentaba por ahora pasar ese límite simplemente su cuerpo caía _desfallecido por un lapso corto de 5 minutos, pero como le dijo Johana._

_-En nuestro oficio Naruto 5 minutos es demasiado aun un par de segundos lo es, ya que podría no solo costar tu vida, también podría costar la de tu equipo, tus seres queridos o hasta de tu pueblo, así que no excedas ese límite a menos que estés seguro que ganar y no habrán repercusiones por esto, recuerda mientras más exijas tu cuerpo más tiempo estarás fuera de combate así que como tu mentora te pido, no, te ordeno que entrenes con cuidado este poder que solo ira desbloqueándose ante ti_\- recordaba nuestro héroe lo que le había dicho su sensei de singular marca en la mejilla , mientras él se hallaba recuperándose después de haberlo intentado

Así que gracias a este límite, como se dijo solo pudo aprender 2 técnicas, las cuales eran. El _Ninpou: Chōshinsei (Arte Ninja: Súper Nova)_ y _Ninpou: Kaku no Ken (Arte Ninja: Espada Ilusoria),_ Abas aunque técnicas poderosas sin poder usar por completo el poder del rey de reyes, simplemente agotaban su energía, por ejemplo con la Súper Nova, solo podía canalizar en uno de sus puños o piernas la energía súper concentrada de fuego, que bien no era tan poderosa como la primera vez que lo hizo, pero si lograba conectar el impacto sería el equivalente que te golpeara con un bate de diamante, y al tener fuego si te causaría una quemaduras de segundo grado, más su costo era llevarse su energía como Star King y de pues caer agotado, con la espada ilusoria, el progreso fue un poco menor pero aun así significativo, la idea era enfocar el poder del rey en la espada y dejando que fluyera por esta y controlando su flujo mientras lo hacía fluctuar podía hacer un corte de energía multicolor a larga distancia, más el límite de nuestro héroe eran solo 2 tajos seguros, qué no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para dejar a un chunnin fuera de combate si le llegaba a dar.

Terminando su entrenamiento con Johana iba siempre a comer junto a ella, que hizo lo impensable, lo más horrible, un verdadero pecado a los ojos de nuestro rubio, le prohibió el ramen una temporada, y no pudiendo pelear mucho contra su superior se resignó, a su cruel destino, más después de hablar con su mentora, y explicarle que era en único restaurante en toda Konoha aparte del local de comida de los padres de su amigo Chouji que lo recibían, y Johana al escuchar esto hizo lo más sensato, claro después de querer despellejar a todos los habitantes estúpidos de Konoha, se dirigía con su joven alumno a aquel puesto de ramen que tanto le gustaba, donde tuvo algunas palabras con el viejo cocinero y su joven hija, que aceptaron ayudar a su mejor cliente y amigo con su alimentación, y así para nuestro rubio Híper activo, diseñaron un menú balaceado dejando su manjar de los dioses relegado a 2 veces por semana. Terminadas sus comidas Johana se despedían, y nuestro héroe tomaba rumbo hacia el campo de entrenamiento 0, lugar de uso exclusivo para el uso del Hokage en turno.

Llegando se encontraba siempre a su querido abuelo esperándolo vestido con su traje de combate, siempre al lado de un hombre vendado, que el reconocía era aquel viejo que le llevaba comida siempre que estaba muriendo de hambre, aquel viejo que también consideraba una especie de abuelo, de nombre Danzo, le ayudo a mantener su perfil bajo en la academia, ayudándolo con consejos, y también fue uno de los artífices que le entregaron mapas y rutas de vigilancia y más para que hiciera sus bromas pues aquel, viejo y tuerto hombre, decidió asi como Kurama que en efecto sería un gran entrenamiento, para el joven rubio, haciendo que ese viejo y amargado hombre riera más de una vez al ver las travesuras y bromas del pequeño Naruto, al cual le había agarrado un cariño como de nieto.

Es cierto que Danzo se decía era un hombre poco ortodoxo con sus métodos, y hasta algunos lo tachaban de loco por el poder, o mejor dicho alguien con complejo de dios. Era temido más que respetado, y al principio deseando el poder usar al joven Jinchuriki como pieza en sus planes descubrió muchas cosas que lo llevaron a tratar al joven rubio más como un amigo o nieto que un arma, terminando por encariñarse con él y hasta terminar sus riñas con el viejo Hokage, que no podía más que agradecer siempre que su viejo amigo y rival de la infancia regresara.

Pero bueno nos desviamos del tema, el primer día que estuvo ahí lo hicieron hacer 50 clones, los cuales dividía en 3 grupos, 2 de ellos de 20 y 1 de 10, en los cuales 20 los pusieron a escalar arboles a los otros 20 a intentar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, y los últimos 10 los pusieron a hacer el ejercicio de la hoja de papel en la frente, solo que con una variante en vez de ser una hoja de papel les dieron a todos pequeños señuelos tipo pesca de plomo, eso ayudaría que nuestro joven rubio dominara mejor su chakra. Mientras clones hacían esto a nuestro rubio favorito le enseñaban a sellos de algunas técnicas, solo sellos ya que sabían que hasta terminara los ejercicios de control, realizaría las técnicas correspondientes a cada secuencia de sellos, y así pasaron los 4 días con aquel dúo de ancianos, en la as que acabo dominando aquellos ejercicios, de forma rápida gracias a sus clones, y con eso nuestro joven héroe acabo con 4 técnicas aparte de las dos de la academia, y las dos que aprendió del pergamino prohibido.

Siendo sus técnica por ahora 2 reng de rango B los cuales fueron, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica gran bola de fuego), el Suiton: Mizurappa(Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosa), _y mientras sus técnicas de rango B, aprendió de Danzo, el _Fūton: Shinkūha (Elemento Viento: Ola del vacío) _y usando un pergamino regalado por Sarutobi aprendió el _Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electríco). _

Mientras nuestro héroe recordaba su pequeño arsenal de técnicas recordó también la cara de ambos ancianos, al ver que poseía 4 elementos, siendo el elemento tierra totalmente negado para el joven Jinchuriki, solo podía recordar cómo después de completar aquellos ejercicios de Chakra en el mismo día, gracias a sus clones, al siguiente día comenzó con lo mismo dividió sus clones esta vez teniendo que realizar 80 clones, en 4 grupos de 20, los cuales comenzaron ejercicios como cortar la hoja con chakra, quemar una hoja, hacer que una hoja se moje, o hacer que una hoja se ponga tiesa por la electricidad, mientras el original seguía realizando ejercicios de control de chakra para reafirmar que los tuviera bien dominados, y haciendo ahora que los practicase peleando contra Sarutobi o Danzo en una cascada en el campo de entrenamiento.

Quien podría llegar a decir lo extenso de aquel campo de casi 8 hectáreas, cuando llego creyó que era un campo pequeño ya que solo vio una porción de este pero conforme pasaba el tiempo noto lo enorme que era ya que este campo se dividía en muchas secciones, emulando distintos ecosistemas, cuando pregunto el porqué de esto Danzo fue el que tomo la palabra y le respondió.

-Naruto recuerda que no siempre pelearas en el mismo tipo de amiente Hashirama-sama y Tobirama-sama mandaron a construir este campo de entrenamiento para que, los próximos lideres estuvieran listos para cualquier situación, asi como poder adaptarse y poder crear o nuevas técnicas o planear contramedidas en caso de que estallasen guerras- al escuchar esto Naruto comprendió el por qué tan grande y variado el campo de entrenamiento 0. Y así fueron sus 4 días con el Hokage y su consejero y amigo.

Al término de su entrenamiento con los ancianos, regresaba a su departamento donde se daba un baño rápido y tomaba algo sencillo, listo para recibir a la Kunoichi oji roja, que llegaba puntual y nada más al entrar tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala de nuestro héroe y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas o enseñare algunos ejercicios sean desde matemáticas, física o ejercicios de ese tipo enfocados en la vida ninja, y grata era la sorpresa de la Yuhi, el joven respondía con facilidad o si tenía una duda ella simplemente le bastaba explicándole una vez , para que el rubio comprendiese, y simplemente decidió hacerle las pregunta acerca de esta habilidad.

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿Cómo es que puedes entender tan fácil todo o responder con facilidad?, entiendo que te hicieras pasar por un payaso pero también creí que no ponías atención –preguntaba la pelinegra bastante confundida viendo como el rubio solo le sonreía con franqueza y tranquilidad.

-Pues no estás muy errada Kurenai-chan, no ponía atención pero se debe a que Kurama se encargaba de enseñarme, ya que se percató que boicoteaban mi aprendizaje en la academia el decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y educarme el, y créeme te puedo decir con el carácter que tiene y su forma de ser era aprender a la primera o soplarme uno de sus discursos ttebayo- sonreía ahora de forma zorruna, mientras escuchaba en su mente a un molesto Kurama despotricar en su contra.

Al haber respondido la duda de la Kunoichi, eta llego a la conclusión, Naruto era inteligente no un genio pero si alguien muy inteligente cuando se le sabia enseñar y se le daban sobre todo ejemplo prácticos donde el pudiera ver las cosas de una forma más aplicada, descubriéndolo al ver como Naruto arrojo una Shuriken tratando de imitar uno de los ejemplos que ella había llevado consigo para poder enseñar al oji azul. Y Así paso 4 días puliendo y afilando un poco más la mente de nuestro héroe para que estuviera listo para el día de la selección, y vaya que lo estaba en términos de todos sus mentores, era un Chunnin intermedio pero nada más él tendría que esforzarse a partir de ahora si quería mejorar.

Y es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual de nuestro héroe, se hallaba sentado casi roncando escuchando los nombres de los equipos que se estaban formando. Más a él no le interesaba más que escuchar con quienes más terminaría en el equipo bajo el mando de la ninja especialista en Genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi, entre su conciencia e inconciencia, pudo escuchar algunos equipo como el equipo 7 formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y un joven de familia civil de nombre Ryu Kurono, to do acargo del Jounnin Hatake Kakashi , nada muy destacable realmente, el equipo 8 conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, estos acargo de la jounnin Mitarashi Anko, , escucho que el equipo 9 seguia en circulación, siguiendo con el equipo 10 alcanzo escuchar los nombres de Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Akari Harusame, una chica de un clan de espadachines que se asentaron en Konoha hace algunos años, con un extraño _Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguinea),_que les permite convertir su cuerpo por un límite de tiempo pequeño, en diamante puro, haciéndolos por un breve tiempo invulnerables a casi todo.

Nuestro Rubio héroe comenzaba ya a quedarse dormido cuando escucho por fin su nombre, el equipo 11, conformado por él, Ino Yamanaka, y una chica de hermosos cabello negro azabache, peinado en una coleta asi como la Yamanaka, ojos negros cual carbón vistiendo una blusa de color azul de manga corta, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones tipo ANBU de color negro, con su porta Shuriken en la pierna izquierda y un porta kunai en la pierna derecha, usando las clásicas sandalias ninja de color negro, y usando la banda en la frente, esta chica que es llamada Shio Uchiha una se podría decir familiar de Sasuke Uchiha, que por cierto odia a este por su forma de ser.

Así Naruto dando un suspiro, solo pudo pensar cómo serían a partir de ahora, sin percatarse como ambas chicas del equipo veían a nuestro joven héroe, cosa que solo podía pronosticar una cosa en un futuro cercano Problemas con P mayúscula.

Bueno Chico sé que no es tanto como lo había prometido pero si se me hizo justo dedicarle un capitulo al avance de Naruto para que se entendiera lo que sucedería cuando Naruto se quitase la máscara y demostrara su habilidad, demostrando que aunque inteligente no es un genio, pero con trabajo duro lo puede lograr por ahora solo tiene un nivel chunnin medio eso por que recibió clases aceleradas, y nada más regularización realmente, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y comentarios todo sea con el fin de mejorar y poder darles a ustedes una buena experiencia al leer , y a mí me ayuden cada día a mejorar, le pido por favor no se vallan sin dejarme un pequeño review que me ayude a mejorar y crecer, y claro leer lo que piensan ustedes, y si no desean hacer público su comentario mándenme un mensaje personal y prometo ponerme en contacto que por cierto busco un beta reader mas así que interesados mándenme en un mensaje personal con su E-mail y cuando tenga el prototipo del siguiente capítulo se los mando.

Sin más que decir chicas y chicos me despido y les mando un abrazo psicológico (si me gusta Hola soy German) y nos vemos a la próximo Chao Chao

Jaster_Rogue


End file.
